exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Monstermind
Monstermind is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in Interra and follows the perspective of the indifferent young girl Xiaopai Ming. Main Arc The White Shadow Xiaopai Ming, a young chinese girl suffering from a life of abuse and indifference, wanders the streets of Paris when she meets the lost and strangely emotionless Kilian Byran. Despite her father's protests and violence, she shelters him from harm. However, it turns out that Kilian is far from being a normal human ; he is a White Shadow, sent by another power in order to watch over mankind by granting a chosen one the privilege to fight against monstrous anomalies known as Great Old Ones. Xiaopai accepts quickly to forge a pact with Kilian, much to his surprise at Xiaopai's indifference about her own life and safety. The young girl finds herself in a strange dreamworld, a corrupted part of the Wonderland, struggling against extensions of a powerful Great Old One named Cthulhu who, despite being asleep, has been wrecking madness and chaos into the minds of people all around Paris. New Friends, New Foes Xiao quickly meets two other warriors like her - the determined and fiery Akiza Daiguren whose White Shadow, a nameless man nicknamed Evangelo, is eerily serene, and the already partly corrupted Ceodor Lesteria bound to the indifferent Anne Sitzu. The latter reveals that White Shadows are beings whose Soul has been mutilated in order to make them immune to the Great Old Ones' influence. However, very soon a mysterious foe appears and makes Anne disappear. This in turn severs the bond between her and Ceodor, making Ceodor drift in the world of nightmares, slowly making him fade from reality. Xiao decides to save him at any cost. The Forbidden Book Xiao searches for answers and finds Anatole Blueback, a mysterious bookkeeper who holds a copy of the extremely powerful Necronomicon. Anatole lends her the book, although he warns her not to read it too much. However, as Evangelo disappears as well, and Akiza begins to feel its effects, Xiao begins to immerse herself in reading, undertaking its horrific aftereffects. However, the true nightmare begins when Kilian himself is abducted. Xiao begins to hear voices, glimpsing the messengers of Great Old Ones, Nyarlathotep, who mocks her and summons several obstacles in her way. However, she manages to overcome him, and delves deeper into the realm of nightmares. The Betrayal Xiaopai finds a dying Akiza attacked by Cthulhu. Not hesitating to take full advantage of the Necronomicon's power, she corrupts herself and gains enough energy to knock Cthulhu back into sleep and protect Akiza. However, the cost of the manoeuver is her life, and she begins to fade away as well. As she fades, she sees Evangelo slowly walking next to her. He reveals himself as the one who kidnapped the White Shadows, in order to make others feel what it is to lose everything. Xiao asks him to return Kilian, and as he refuses, brutally slaughters Evangelo. The White Shadow dies with a smile on his face, as he was the only way out for the trio. As Xiao and Akiza are seemingly doomed in the darkness, Ceodor arrives, also dying. Using his remaining powers, he sacrifices part his soul in order to become a White Shadow and save the duo's life, bringing them back to the real world. There, still heavily wounded, the pair finds Kilian who is stunned and weak, but alive. Cthulhu's theat now over, the battle has ended. Other Arcs Lily's Help Needing allies for her battle against the shadowy Paradox group, Lily appears in front of Xiao and asks for her help. In exchange, she offers to fix the soul of Kilian through a miracle. Xiao accepts, and Kilian slowly, through a series of traumatic shocks, begins to recall his experience as a chosen one against the horrible Great Old One Shub-Niggurath. As he begins to awaken part of his lost humanity, Xiao accomplishes her duty and joins the Cheshire Isle. Characters * Xiaopai Ming * Akiza Daiguren * Ceodor Lesteria * Kilian Byran * Evangelo * Anne Sitzu * Anatole Blueback * Nyarlathotep Trivia * This storyline introduces important and recurring concepts in the Multiverse, including Anatole Blueback and Evangelo as recurring characters, the Necronomicons, and the Great Old Ones. Category:Interra Category:Storyline